


Cities of Ezaven

by Experiment413



Series: Mianite: Awakening Lore [3]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanmade Mianite S3, Gen, History, Mianite Awakening - Freeform, Realm of Mianite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413





	Cities of Ezaven

[A map of a place called Ezaven. Cities are marked here and there. One is handwritten into the map, Hero’s Fall.]

 

\--

 

Veracrates

 

Est. Pop.: 30,000

 

Veracrates (Vare-ah-cray-tees) is a desert town located southwest of the Drake Ocean. The surrounding area is mostly desert flatland. The city thrives off of irrigation channels and a majority of its income comes from exports despite a lack of nearby bodies of water.

 

Formerly a Dianitee-majority city, the population of Dianitees decreased dramatically after The Golden Realm organization took control of the city. Several Dianitee temples have been abandoned since the uprising, though Dianitees still have a handhold in the city.

 

\--

 

Riphia

 

Est. Pop.: 5,000

 

Riphia (Rye-fee-ah) is a town nestled on an archipelago near the center of the Drake Ocean. A Mianitee-majority city, it thrives on Mianitees visiting the large temple within the city. Tourism amongst others is common despite the influx of Mianitees.

 

Riphia was constructed on the base of an abandoned underwater temple, and the city is considered the most beautiful in Ezaven, constructed of prismarine, quartz, and lapis. Riphia is often called “The Tail of the Drake”.

 

\--

 

Willowwoods

 

Est. Pop.: 2,500

 

Willowwoods (Will-oh-woods) is a forest town northwest of Veracrates. The residents of Willowwoods prefer to be secluded from the rest of the realm, and the town is Mianitee-majority. There is evidence the town was once Ianitee-majority, though there is also evidence against that.

 

The history of the town claims that they were godless until a prophet of Mianite’s came and converted most of the town, though this may be incorrect due to years of translating the history of Willowwoods back and forth as the citizens switched dominant languages.

 

\--

 

Odogow

 

Est. Pop.: 3,000

 

Odogow (Oh-dow-gow) is a mesa town northeast of Veracrates and bordering the Drake Ocean. It was formerly within the Empire of Veracrates, until it was dissolved with the creation of the Kingdom of Ezaven.

 

Residents of Odogow closely follow the teachings of their ancestors, causing the town to be Dianitee-majority, unlike the rest of the realm of Ezaven. After The Golden Realm took control of Veracrates, Odogow history has begun to be erased.

 

\--

 

Amphiptere

 

Est. Pop.: 40,000

 

Amphiptere (Am-fi-teer) is the largest city in Ezaven as well as the self-proclaimed base of operations for the leaders of the Kingdom of Ezaven. It is located southwest of Veracrates. It is Mianitee-majority though Dianitees have a strong handhold in the city.

 

Amphiptere has the most power within the Kingdom, being its head, and many high-ranking officials live within the city.

 

\--

 

[This entry is entirely handwritten in Clear Sky’s handwriting.]

 

Hero’s Fall

 

Est. Pop.: 20

 

Hero’s Fall is located southwest of Willowwoods in the plains. The town has no majority of any kind of follower due to its lack of residents. All residents of Hero’s Fall are former citizens of Ruxomar who fell from a portal off the coast of the plains.

All the houses in the town are relatively closely packed, with the exception of one in the roofed forest to the south of the city.


End file.
